


Redemption

by verumsui



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verumsui/pseuds/verumsui
Summary: A very self-indulgent fic of WoL with Cyella/Cylva. Contains "Shadow Walk With Me" Role Quest spoilers! The tag is for future explicit chapters... *wink wink*
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Cylva
Kudos: 8





	1. Shadow Walk WIth Me

**Author's Note:**

> A very self-indulgent fic... I apologize if my writing skills are very lackluster, not used to this kind of thing. WoL's a female Elezen and a DRK main.

After traversing across Norvrandt in the company of Cyella, your chest burns with certain feelings. Taking in the vestige of the hint of sorrow in her face as she retells the tale of days gone, of the guilt of her actions. While pondering on what this all means, you await her arrival at Laxan Loft.

Heavy footsteps met with the sound of metal drew closer. You turn, to see Cyella scowling as she turns her blade to you. Your head throbs with a familiar pain and the past reels back in motion once more.

\---

You come to, Cyella sheathes her blade.

Her face twists further into grief as she tells her tale. A strong desire builds up in you. Perhaps it was Ardbert's will, the will to comfort his dear friend. Cyella continues to plead for punishment, you reach out to her. 

Your lips met with hers.  
Her eyes widened.  
The air was still and quiet for a few moments. 

Cyella pushed you back. 

“W-What in gods name do you think you’re doing?!”

You place your hands on her pauldrons, assuring her. You tell her that she must live on, that her duty to others remain still. Her eyes widened in response. 

"Don't you spare me like he did!"

Cyella grits her teeth, desperation filled her voice.

"How can you stand there and say I deserve to live? Knowing everything I did, the lives I destroyed, that chaos I wrought?"

You tell her that, that is the very reason she must atone for her deeds. Cyella drops her head down.

"... I should've expected a hero would say something like that."

She frowns as she meets your gaze.

"How does one even seek atonement? 'Tis an undiscovered country, with no charts or stars to guide.... How will I even know when I find it?"

The Shadowkeeper takes a deep breath, looking up to the stars.

"Perhaps.... Perhaps, I may yet find purpose in preserving my comrades' legacy. In helping others to understand the sacrifices that made them true heroes..."

You smile brightly, reaching around to embrace her, soothing her back. You utter a small 'thank you'. Cyella's cheeks grow red with each second.

"I.... I am undeserving of such affection."

You turn to look at her, shaking your head in response. You tell her that she need not atone her sins alone, that you too can help shoulder it for her. The notion brought tears to Cyella, she sobs in your embrace.

After a brief moment, Cyella pulls herself together, stepping back from you.

"For now, I shall return to the Crystarium and continue to assist Glynard, while spreading the forgotten tales of the Warriors of Light."

She smiles relunctantly.

"You would have been good friends, you and Ardbert. In another life."

Her cheeks reddened once more.

"... Maybe you and I as well..." 

Cyella returns the favor with a kiss on your lips. After a brief kiss, she broke away, taking in your eyes. She presses back against you, reaching up to cup your cheeks. The cold metal cradled your head as her soft warm lips met with yours, over and over. You are taken aback with her fervor, responding to her new-found desire by pushing back against her. Cyella deepens the kiss with her tongue brushing over your own lips. Her tongue goes past your lips to meet your own. 

She breaks the kiss, her breath grazing against your lips, looking fondly into your eyes. Her cheeks flushed crimson.

"I need to get going.... Perhaps... Perhaps we may continue this another time, [hero]?"

The once-Shadowkeeper smiles gently, squeezing your hands.

You nod.

She bows, takes her leave and vanishes to the Crystarium.


	2. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRK indulgence.

Before you make your way back to the Crystarium, you realize you needed a moment. 

Atonement.   
You remember you felt guilt as you struck Emet-Selch down.   
In the moment of that very battle was a flicker of familiarity.   
An old friend of days long gone. 

Your brows furrowed and your chest burns with an ache. Tears well up in your eyes. 

The crimson soul crystal flares with dark aether. Warmth emanates from it. You feel something within, comforting you.

After taking a moment, you set out to return to the Crystarium.


	3. Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, you have been warned.

Days have passed.  
The night has fallen.  
You retire to the Wandering Stairs for a moment of respite.  
For a drink.

You set down at one of the vacant tables.  
The Wandering Stairs is brimming with patrons and sounds of cheers.

"Good day, what shall it be tonight?"

You look up to see Cyella, ready to take your order. You smile gently at her, she returns the favor with a slight blush on her cheeks. 

"Ale. Got it."

She bows and returns to the bar. 

Moments later, a cold cup of ale arrives on the table.

You look up to Cyella and ask her if she could join you. 

".... I..."

Cyella twirls around to look at the other tables.

"Mayhaps...."

She put a finger to her chin, pondering in thought. She takes her leave to approach Glynard. They have quite the conversation. You take a sip of your ale as you watch them. Glynard appears to have conceded. Cyella twirls back towards your table with a smile across her lips with a drink in hand.

"I have been given permission to take the night off."

You could not contain your joy, you celebrated with a toast to her and downed your ale. 

Soon your cup lays empty, as well as Cyella's.

You feel her hand grip yours in armor. You turn to gaze at her, her cheeks flushed with a hint of red.

"Would you.... Like to join me in my chambers tonight?"

Your heart jumped a beat. She squeezed your hand.  
After a moment, you nod your head.

She leaves a peck on your cheek.

"You have my gratitude..."

Cyella stood up and offers you her hand.  
You take her hand and you both leave the Wandering Stairs.

\---

The door to her chambers open.  
You step in.  
The doors close with a click.  
She takes you by the arm, pinning you to the wall.  
Before you could react, her lips took yours.

You feel her breath tickle your face. Her hands reached out to hold you, you return her kisses by pushing back. Soon her hands find the belts and claps that keep your armor together. 

“May I...?”

She whispers into the kiss. 

You mutter a yes before returning back to meet her lips.

Without wasting a moment, she undoes the buttons and clips, letting the pieces of armor clank down the ground. Her hands worked down to grope your chest, you feel the warmth of her touch, permeating through your shirt. The kiss broken, she plants small kisses along your jaw, making her way to your ear.

You utter a soft moan as her lips pressed against your ear. Cyella planted more kisses along the nape of your neck, to your collarbone. Her deft hands continue to undo your clothing, your breasts laid bare. Your cheeks continue to redden more, she places more kisses on your chest before she takes the nipple into her mouth.

You throw your head back, moaning softly. Her soft lips, wrapped around your stiff nipple, you feel her wet tongue playing around with it. Soon the other breast was occupied with her hand, gently caressing it. 

Withdrawing from your chest, she lowers herself, taking off your pants as she did. You lean against the wall as she took your leg up, placing kisses on your knee, to your inner thigh. Shivers ran down you as she reached closer and closer to your drooling lips.

"Why.... I'm flattered that my efforts have made you content."

She gazes up to you with a fond smile, you cradle her head, uttering a deep breath. Cyella tugs down on your panty, taking a breath moment before she presses her lips to yours.

A jolt ran down your spine.  
You threw your back again with a cry.

Her lips wrapping around your bundle of nerves.  
She withdraws her tongue, sliding it across your flesh.  
She laps at the nectar, oozing down from your lips.  
Sounds of her mouth met with your flesh coupled with your moans filled the room.  
You shut your eyes from the overwhelming pleasure, jolting upward as you feel one digit of hers gently entering inside.  
You cry out her name.  
She looks up to you, the sight arouses you further.

"Are you nearing, [my hero]? .... I can feel how you squeeze on me."

Another digit makes its entrance. Cyella was careful about her pace, she did not want things to end so prematurely. She lays another kiss on your nip, gently sliding out her fingers. 

She builds up the pace, your moans grew frantic, you grip her head tightly. 

You cried her name out loud, reaching your end.

Your legs gave out and you sink down against the wall, panting. You gaze at her in a daze, she licked her lips clean of your fluids.

She took your hand, slipping it in between your legs. You marvel at how moist she is.

"You can't be the only to have all the fun now, can you?"

Your hand slips under her panty, meeting her moist flesh. She cries out, reaching forward to take your lips. Her kiss filled with fervor as her tongue lashes out to meet yours. Your tongue dances with hers, you plunge one digit inside of her, replicating her moves. Her frantic breath tickles your face.

You break the kiss, planting your lips on her neck, you feel her gulps and pants reverberating against you. 

“Oh [hero]!”

You could feel her end inching closer, you insert another digit, picking up the pace. Cyella cries out, riding out her release. 

She trembles into your embrace, her hips quiver as you release from her lips. 

Her eyes met yours, your lips met with hers once more for a gentle kiss.

Her lips curl into a smile.

You both lay on the bed, letting slumber take you both.

\-----  
\----  
\---  
\--  
-

The birds chirp their tune.  
Dawn had arrived.

You shield your eyes from the blinding light.

You see that Cyella had already been up, dressed, and ready to go. She notices your awakening, chuckling at the sight of you.

"I did not know that the vaunted hero of the Source was such a late waker."

You smile in reply, saying that she made you feel way too good last night. She shook her head lightly with her cheeks tinted ever so slightly.

Your eyes catch onto something glinting in the corner of your eye. It was Cyella's armor, displayed on a mannequin. With a smirk, you tell Cyella that you like seeing her in it. She scoffs.

"I believe you only say that because you're a knight yourself."

You giggle at her response.

"Well now, I must take my leave, to work for the time I took off. I shall be seeing you around, [my hero]."

She bows, you nod in return. She vanishes beyond the door. 

You get up, tidying yourself up, putting on the pieces of your armor of which Cyella had lined up on the desk.

You open the doors and make way to the heart of the Crystarium.


	4. Shoulder as Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's safe to say that we're in 5.1 territory. I might go on chronologically.

Days flew by as your duty as the Warrior of Darkness carried you across Norvrandt, helping others and in helping your friends find a means of returning back to the Source. 

Today you intended on furthering your search but your friends insisted you take the day off. Resigned by their efforts, you reluctantly. 

T’is mid day.  
You wonder how Cyella is doing.  
Your feet brought you to the Wandering Stairs. 

You see the Talekeeper running from table to table with many jugs in hand. Glynard notices your presence, calling out to you. 

“Well met, [hero]! Here for a drink? M’fraid we’re a bit too full today.”

You give him a reluctant smile. 

“Listen, I’ve been seeing how you and our Cyella have been looking at each other.”

He said with the biggest grin, ending his words with a hearty laugh. Your cheeks reddened slightly. He bent down the counter to grab something. 

“‘ere, I want you to help out the poor lass. Surely, it’s an opportunity you wouldn’t want to pass no?”

Glynard slides you a bar maiden garb.  
You take a moment to consider his offer. 

——  
—  
-

“Glynard, I need two jugs of mead and a serving of stuffed cabbages!”

Cyella wiping her brow from exhaustion, waiting for her orders to arrive. In the corner of her eye, she sees you, flabbergasted. 

“What in god’s name are you....”

“Aww relax don’t you! The lass couldn’t possibly pass the offer to help out.”

Cyella shakes her head. 

“You didn’t have to.”

She smiles reluctantly. 

You give her the usual nod. You tell her that she need not shoulder many a things by herself. 

She sighed, conceding. 

Cyella gives you the pointers of what has to be done. You do as she says, taking orders, cleaning up after patrons.

The shift is over. 

“Alright lads, time to take a break.”

Glynard hands you both a cold glass of juice. You sit by the bar, taking a deep breath before gulping it down. 

“... Thank you, [hero].”

You nod with a smile back to her. You take her hand into yours. She squeezes yours back. 

“It’s been a long while since I’ve had help.... I do appreciate what you did. 

For so long... I’ve been alone. Shouldering my sin. Waiting for my judgement to arrive...

For once in a very long time, my days have begun to have a bit of light in them.”

You meet her eyes with a frown, feeling her pain. 

You tell her that she's not alone anymore.

She scoffs lightly.

"How very a hero response of you.

But that's alright. That's what made me love them, and... You....

Ngh...."

Cyella rests a palm against her head. She winces in pain, you try to discern what was happening, holding her in your arms as she writhed.

...  
..  
.

Cyella comes to, taking a deep breath. Grief twisted into her features.

"... I suppose every hero has their fair share of grief.

I... Saw it all.

Of the companions you've lost... Of the times you were driven into a corner..."

She takes your hand once more, squeezing it.

"*I* have to be the one to say that you are no longer alone.

Surely you've heard it time and time again... Just know that I will be here."

Cyella inches closer, her lips ilms apart from yours.

"*Ahem*...."

You both flinch, to see Glynard standing by the table.

"Say Cyella.... You don't look too well tonight.

Why don't you take the night off?"

Cyella took a moment to calm herself, her cheeks crimson from having been seen.

"I-I will.... You have my thanks, Glynard."

He chuckles, patting Cyella on the back, before he disappears off to the bar.

Cyella looks back to you, letting out reluctant laughter. 

"Would.... You like to come over tonight?"


End file.
